Harry's Daughter
by kittygirl220
Summary: A fic about Harry's Daughter she's adopted by Remus Lupin.read then review!
1. Lalala bugies

This is my fan fiction about Harry's daughter. And summaries aren't my best talent. I don't own anything except what JK doesn't own. So you can't sew me. And don't pay attention to the top chapters.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She ran strait to Dumbledore's office as soon as she heard. 'Please don't let it be true please'. She soon reached the gargoyle.  
  
"Sugar plums" she said the gargoyle sprang aside to reveal a staircase. She ran quickly to her headmaster's office.  
  
"Yes miss.." Dumbledore said as she burst into his office. 'Please don't let this be true oh please Harry be alive'.  
  
"Is it true is Harry dead?" she asked pleadingly. She hoped with every once of her soul that it wasn't true.  
  
The old headmaster looked at the young woman near becoming an adult. "I am sorry to say Mister Potter is dead my dear I am quite sorry. We must all die someday even when we don't deserve to. Sorry"  
  
'Oh know. We were going to get married. I'm pregnant with his baby now. Harry why did you have to leave me. I miss you I always will'. The girl began crying. She had loved Harry now he was lost from her forever. Not like the other times when he came back this time he was gone forever. Those green eyes were gone.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She had just given birth to a healthy baby girl. She had her father's eyes. 'If only you were here Harry to see your daughter. She has her father's eyes. (I like that song it called Her fathers eyes I think it's really kewl or cool or kool however you say it.) I wish I could keep her.'  
  
Just like that the Harry Potter's daughter was an orphan. She was the heir to the Boy Who Lived and just like him she had no parents. In many years to come she would not be adopted yet. Forever without parents or am I wrong.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Green eyes  
  
Kristi sat alone away from the other kids. She'd never really fit in. The others all seemed have had to be there. But Kristi had been given up that was all she knew about her mother. Her father didn't live long enough for him to ever see her.  
  
'What kind of mother gives her daughter away?' Kristi thought about this often. She didn't understand why her mother had just given her away.  
  
She was turning eleven today. February first was her day the day she turned eleven. She knew something was going to happen today that would change her life forever.  
  
~*~Later that day~*~  
  
"Welcome you're here to adopt a child. Please walk this way the children are celebrating one of their birthdays so they are all in the big gym." The lady said as she led the to men to the gym the size of a football field just a bit smaller. "Are you a gay couple?" she asked. They shook their heads. "Have a look around"  
  
Kristi sat in a chair near the door alone the others were using her birthday as an excuse to party. She just watched the two men look around at the children who were to busy partying to notice them. She absent- mindedly started following them they stopped but she kept going and ran right into them.  
  
"I'm sorry I uh I uh um well I'm sorry," Kristi said hoping for the best maybe this is what she had predicted earlier. Possibly she was being adopted today.  
  
"Remus look at this one she looks familiar," said one of the men. He looked closer at her like he was trying to remember her.  
  
"You must be mistaken I've been here my whole life sir," she said hoping to be making a good impression.  
  
"Call him Sirius, I'm Remus he may think he's seen you before because your eyes look like a friend of ours who died a long time ago," Remus said he was really nice.  
  
"Oh ok will you adopt me I think you were already think about were you not," she said when he gave Sirius a quick glance she started again "I don't mean to sound weird but I think I know that."  
  
"You're our new daughter um you haven't told us your name," said Sirius talking for his friend. Kristi smiled and hugged Sirius.  
  
"My name is Kristi my mother never gave the doctors her name. I'm turning eleven today." Kristi said fast than any one had ever heard her talk.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Whose last name do I get?" Kristi asked.  
  
"Your last name is now Lupin from Remus," said Sirius. Remus smiled at her she knew she could trust both of them. She would never be alone again.  
  
"Why Lupin and not um Sirius what is your last name?" Kristi had to know this it's not that she didn't like Lupin just she was curious. "I just want to know please tell me please."  
  
"I will tell you later you cannot know just yet. you need to know something first. We also need to see if you are what we suspect." Answered Remus just walking quickly ahead of Sirius and Kristi.  
  
"Moony I think we can trust her. You can tell by looking at her she isn't a Malfoy! You're her father now not just a friend she won't betray you. She even ask for you," said Sirius impatiently.  
  
'What is he talking about any ways. Sirius is talking like I'm not even here. I can let him get off with it this once. He isn't used to having a child around.'  
  
"Sirius you're her godfather now so be quiet," Remus knowing what he just said walked faster then even Sirius knew he could. "You two get home before dark. No later."  
  
So Sirius and Kristi were left alone without Remus. Typical.  
  
"I will explain a whole world to you right now. Remus and I are wizards. Remus is also a werewolf he's sort of self conscious about it. I am criminal well not really I just got framed. They think I killed thirteen or fourteen people but I forgot how many exactly." Sirius stopped for a second like it was hard to say this, "Do you know who Harry Potter is?"  
  
"I've heard of him he had green eyes like me right. Elena Smith told me that she goes to this school. She said that I may go there to," Kristi said. 'Elena I won't get to say good bye to her I will always remember her'  
  
"So do I and Remus we went to that school to. Well as I was saying the only reason anyone on this planet is safe is because of Harry. I only wish that the only way to kill He Who Must Not Be Named hadn't been for Harry to sacrifice himself. I would have done it but only Harry could. He and the monster were connected in many ways." Sirius stopped again.  
  
"Who was it who Sirius please tell me," Kristi begged Sirius "You were a friend of Harry's weren't you?"  
  
"Yes actually I was yes I was. The dark lord's name was Voldemort. Don't make me say it again." Sirius began his 'Brief' history of the wizards' world "They both had part of the other in them. Harry had a lot of Voldemort's powers in him, and Voldemort had Harry's blood. Voldemort never thought about it if he had he would have made sure Harry didn't die. Because he never thought about it he tried to kill Harry he succeeded to both of them are dead now."  
  
"Oh it all seems so well like I lived through it like I was there but I wasn't was I?" Kristi asked. Sirius shook his head and shrugged. Could Kristi be the one. That night they died both of their powers left them before they died and went into one person. Dumbledore said this person would likely have the looks of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't write well actually I cant type anymore so I'm going to leave it here for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess 


	2. silver should die and I'm in love

Sorry but I lost the disk I had all this saved on so I shall make it up as I go along. And I just read a really kewl book that may effect the plot. I will try to stick with what I started with.  
  
Jesse (Jess)(Padfoot)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kristi looked around at her new home it wasn't what she had always hoped for but it was good enough. She was surprised at how hyper Sirius was, a grown man that hyper.  
  
"Kristi I want you to meet Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy or as I see it Draco and Hermione. Draco, Hermione this is Kristi." Sirius said he was clearly trying to act normal or at least descent.  
  
  
  
The phone rang. Ring, ring.  
  
"Hello this is Sirius is so hot advice line. Do you have any advice to make Sirius any hotter." Answered Sirius.  
  
"Sirius get off the phone and look on the front porch!!" screamed Remus through the phone.  
  
"Ok you want me to check the porch for cat poop. Why is this did you scare another cat last moon?" Sirius snickered. He opened the door.  
  
"So are you one that the dating service sent?" asked Sirius "Kristi why are you out here aren't you talking to the Malfoy couple?"  
  
"Sirius why are you yelling at me?" asked Kristi. She was standing behind he who is stupid some time reacted in a very stupid way.  
  
"Because your outside and your acting kind of weird" answered Sirius not paying any attention to the fact that Kristi's voice was behind him.  
  
"How can I be outside if I am right behind you Sirius? I know this is hard but think Sirius think" Kristi said. Sirius turned around.  
  
"There you are. So you decided to come back in now that's better. Lets go talk to my good friend Mr. Wall." Sirius said.  
  
  
  
"Well we can't just leave that girl who looks a lot like me out there now can we?" asked Kristi. Sirius turned around and got really confused.  
  
  
  
"Kristi I thought I told you to stay inside? I know we only met today but you are related to me now bow to my powers now" Sirius claimed. (will I ever lean to make much sense don't think so) The girl handed Sirius a letter.  
  
  
  
The letter said:  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius, I do not know how to tell you this but this girl is your daughter. Please take good care of her. Her name is Jessica but call her Jesse! A long gone love  
  
  
  
"Wow to daughters in to days this is just to kewl!" said Sirius he was get a little to hyper. Jesse stared at him. "I'm Sirius Black. I'm your father join the dark side with me. I am your father Luke. Oh sorry I was having one of my moments."  
  
  
  
(I am now leaving this here later.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That chapter was kind of short I will make the next one a whole lot longer I need help deciding who Kristi's mother should be I have it down to Flue, (however you spell it) Cho, or Ginny the favor is in Flue because I'm no fan of Ginny and Harry. None of my friends like Cho either. But it's up to you. This is only three pages only what am I coming to. 


	3. second ch part 2 I'm still in love

I found out what Ta-Na-E-Ka is a few days ago it's something people do. I know who does to people I'm related to do actually I'm not sure if I am. Now that I have killed you through boredom I'll start the second half of chapter two.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't worry you get used to it" Kristi told Jesse "By the way I am Kristi Black I think. Wait, I'm Kristi Lupin at your service." Sirius went into a giggle fit.  
  
"I'm Jesse Black Sirius' daughter. He left my mum at the alter" Jesse whispered the last part to Kristi, "So your Remus' daughter?"  
"Um.. Well you could say that. Remus adopted me a few hours ago. My father died well before I was born and my mum just gave me away the day I was born." Said Kristi.  
  
"So when's your birthday?" Jesse asked Kristi.  
  
"Today when's yours?" Kristi asked in return.  
  
"Today this is so kewl were are like twins separated at birth." Said Jesse said.  
  
"Yes, we are it seems if I 'didn't' no better I'd say we were" said Kristi "I'm eleven!"  
  
"I'm fifteen but we were close" Jesse said.  
  
"Hi. I'm your daddy" Sirius yelled at Jesse. Jesse did what she did whenever Sirius talked to her she shut up.  
  
"Sirius leave her alone!" screamed Kristi "She doesn't trust you. Sirius calm down. Let her get used to you before you start acting stupid. That or you take your pills. There is the possibility of the padded room."  
  
(I practically live in the padded room at the hospital nearest me. And a bunch of Bi***** took everything that could possibly bring harm to me except the floor.)  
  
Jesse walked into the house while Kristi and Sirius fought over weather or not he could talk.  
  
"Hey Kristi how do you do that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm not Kristi. I'm Jesse Sirius' Daughter. He left my mum at the alter thingy something like that." Jesse said giving an answer that was simple as possible.  
  
(Hey so you people know Kristi is still the main character I know it's listed under Sirius and Remus but Kristi isn't an original HP character so she's not on the list. Just so you know in at least ten chapters Harry will come in and if I work all night on this possibly this chapter. Start reminding me about Harry in a five chapters. This story was going to be one chapter it fitted on one piece of note book paper with not details but my friend said you need way more details so I detailed it and I'm already so far and I still have a long ways to go do you want to read the fanfic now ok you can)  
  
Kristi gave up knowing Sirius to dumb to understand and ran into her room, which was filled with a lot of Sirius and Remus' stuff. Remus had started packing some stuff in boxes. Kristi started digging through the boxes.  
  
Kristi kept digging through the boxes until she came across an old looking book. The book cover was green and the pages yellowing. It was about ten to fifteen years old. It had that old look but it was still in good condition. It had the name Harry Potter engraved in gold in the top left corner.  
  
Kristi opened the book all the pages were blank. So she decided it was her diary now she found a pen and wrote, my name is Kristi. The words disappeared. Then the words hello Kristi appeared then went away again.  
  
(I will just write the conversation from here on)  
  
Who are you?  
  
Why do you want to know? It is a secret I will reveal to you in time to come.  
  
Do you know who Harry Potter is?  
  
Harry Potter of course I know him.  
  
You don't 'know' him he died.  
  
What makes you think every thing you hear, see, read, and think is true?  
  
I don't I have only just met this magical world.  
Like me you are much like the part of me long left behind in this book.  
  
How did you get in there?  
  
This is a secret book you pour yourself into it. Record every detail of what happen that particular day into it. You leave part of yourself into it if you want it to work. The part that I needed most is the part trapped in this book me.  
  
Oh that's not to good is it? Anyways I have to go now tell me more later.  
  
Ok till then make it soon I haven't talked to any one in many years.  
  
(Ok done with that part now.)  
Kristi put the book away in her bag of stuff. She put every thing back in the boxes except for the book. Later she would find out more about Harry. Kristi felt like she knew Harry for some reason it wasn't possible since he died before she was born. Who was Harry Potter?  
  
(Of course we all know who Harry is but this Kristi doesn't the real Kristi does)  
  
She ate supper with Sirius, Remus, Jesse, Hermione, and Draco. During most the meal she was quiet listening.  
  
"Who was Harry Potter" Kristi asked suddenly.  
  
"I thought I told you already" said Sirius. He wasn't looking at Kristi he was looking at Hermione, Everyone was.  
  
"I mean in detail who was he in detail what kind of person.? Draco how did you know Harry I want to know everything." Kristi was determined.  
  
"Kristi I need to tell you something," said Jesse. Jesse grabbed Kristi's arm and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"You've only known the magic world for a few hours so I can understand. Everyone in our world knows Hermione love Harry at one time. He never loved her though he loved another girl. No one knows who she was though. There were and still are many rumors about who she was. But we know this much she was pregnant with his child before he died. Harry never told anyone who she was because he knew almost every witch in the world would hate her." Jesse paused "Kristi if it is possible avoid the topic of Harry around her."  
  
*~*~*~* 


	4. Lets so a new chapter

Hey I love to annoy people. Is it really rushed? I guess I'm just in a hurry. Well thank you reviewers. Now why am I typing? Ok here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kristi had never thought of that. Why would she love Harry?  
  
"I have to go upstairs for a while. I'm no longer hungry." Kristi excused herself before running to her room.  
  
Kristi got the book out and opened it. (A/N: from here until I say other wise it's the conversation with the book)  
  
Hey um did Hermione Granger really love Harry Potter?  
  
From her behavior around him I would say yes.  
  
Did he ever even like her back?  
  
He liked her they were friends all through school until the very end when she told him how she felt.  
  
How do you know all this?  
  
I just do.  
  
Wait how can I have been so stupid your Harry Potter aren't you!  
  
Actually I am.  
  
Ok Harry is whatever part of you not in there still alive?  
  
Yes actually I am but everybody thinks I'm dead.  
  
Can I help in anyway?  
  
You remind me of myself for some reason. Search your house there should be an invisibility cloak. Take food and leave a note. If you were my daughter I wouldn't let you go. Take me to.  
  
How do you know you're still alive?  
  
I just do.  
  
Ok that's good enough for me.  
  
(That's done now)  
  
Kristi closed the small book. She had only just arrived, now she was leaving. She began to search for the cloak.  
  
Eventually she found it. She also found a lot of coins around the house she decided to take them. She wrote a note to each Remus, Sirius, and Jesse. Kristi pulled the cloak over herself and left.  
  
Kristi had never been unsupervised. All her life the adults in charge of her had watched her. Kristi had never gone anywhere were nobody could see her. Kristi felt like she was being watched.  
  
The door opened again; Jesse stepped out. She looked around and sighed as invisible tears filled her eyes. She had woken to the sound of the door opening. She had seen the note and read it as she ran to the door. Jesse's newest friend was already gone.  
  
"Jesse, come with me please", Kristi said as she pulled the cloak off her head. Jesse smiled. Then she shook her head no.  
  
"I can't go I just wanted to say good-bye. No matter what you find when you get there remember you choose to do this." Jesse gave Kristi a piece of paper. "You will need this," She whispered before going back inside.  
Kristi unfolded the paper. It was the wizard's map of London by the Marauders. The map showed where every witch or wizard place was. Kristi knew this would be useful, so she tucked it away. She was heading for London.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
to my reviewers:  
  
Puppy of doom: No, Jesse will not kiss a guy named Garhett Myers.  
  
Labtc: Thanks, I didn't mean to rush it thanks for telling me.  
  
Lilazpinky525: that's kewl, I don't have much time to work on this so I can't update often.  
  
KaylaorJames: like I said I don't get many chances to work on this. I try though.  
  
Puppy of doom: thanks same thing as I said to KaylaorJames and Lilazpinky525. 


	5. Gary Carter's resume

Hey everyone I'm updating I'm actually updating. I was going to update sooner but I was out of town. So I will update. Just so you know this chapter mainly takes place before Kristi was born. By the way be prepared for a long chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth Malfoy entered Hogwarts for the first time at the age of 16. She had convinced her father that her coming to Hogwarts was the best thing he could do for the dark side. So he stopped home-schooling her and put her in Hogwarts. Elizabeth had bright blue eyes. Her hair was long, fine blond hair. She entered the great hall behind the first years.  
  
McGonagall gave her beginning of the year speech to the first years. Soon she was calling the names of the first years. Then she came across Elizabeth.  
  
"Malfoy, Elizabeth" when McGonagall said her name the whole hall went quiet. Most witches and Wizards knew Elizabeth was her father's favorite child. They seemed to think she was already a Death Eater.  
  
Elizabeth stepped up and placed the hat on her head. The hat seemed to be having trouble deciding were to put her. Elizabeth heard somebody shout just put her in Slytherin. The hat placed her in Gryffindore.  
  
"Students this particular new student isn't a first year she is a 7th year. She will be treated like all students. Mr. Malfoy you need to listen. I will state that you shouldn't ask Miss Malfoy or Mr. Potter many questions about the past. That is all I have to say," Dumbledore said.  
  
Elizabeth sat beside a girl with wavy brown hair. Elizabeth stared at the ceiling. She thought about what her father had told her about two years ago and sighed.  
  
"It's not really the sky you know." The girl said.  
  
"I know I'm a year ahead of everyone else my age I'm suppose to be in my 6th year." Elizabeth said, "You're actually going to talk to me?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Besides I have to share a doom with you. Why does it seem weird to you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a snotty Malfoy who thinks she's to good to talk to muggle-born witches," Elizabeth said.  
  
"A Malfoy actually used the term muggle-born that's strange. Your brother always calls Hermione a Mudblood. Why aren't you calling her one Death Eater?" a red headed boy asked.  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater you could ask anyone who actually knows the truth that. I may have been born a Malfoy but I won't die one. So I don't consider myself a Malfoy; I think of it as a temporary name. The family you grow up with may influence who you are but it doesn't decide who you are. So I see nothing wrong with being politer than my father, mother, and brother." Elizabeth said still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth why are you staring at the ceiling?" asked a boy with messy black hair. (I wonder who that is?)  
  
"Why are you calling me by my real name nobody ever does not even my family?" She asked.  
  
"Because it is your real name by the way I'm Harry and this is Ron and your sitting by Hermione." Harry said. Elizabeth looked at Harry quickly.  
  
"This is Hermione?" Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Hermione asked. Elizabeth didn't answer she just continued to smile.  
  
"I know that look." Ron said, "That's the look a sibling gets when they know there brother or sister likes someone. Hermione, that ferret likes you!" Ron began laughing.  
  
"Remember I didn't tell you. Ron figured it out. The way I did by little signs. Like when he talked about school the conversation somehow found its way to you and the way he says your name in his sleep." Elizabeth started laughing to.  
  
"I would have never guessed the git would ever even think of a muggle-born that way," Ron managed between laughs.  
  
"Hey Harry why are you looking so sad?" Elizabeth asked. When Harry didn't answer she continued, "I know exactly what happened there was nothing you could do about it. Even though he was a werewolf he was still a really great guy. I don't know how Petigrew could kill all his friends that way. At least Sirius is still alive."  
  
"How do you know about all this?" Ron asked.  
  
"My dad is one of the top Death Eaters. Of course I know these thing Black isn't a Death Eater and never has been." Elizabeth decided these people were too curious about every thing and went to talk to her brother.  
  
"Hey bro what's up?" Elizabeth asked. Draco gave her an evil look she laughed.  
  
"How in the world are you a Gryffindore?" Draco asked. Elizabeth hesitated.  
  
"It must be how I'm not scared of anything. I already have everything I want so I wasn't ambitious. I may have wits but I don't like those preps in Ravenclaw. I just didn't fit in Hufflepuff so I was placed in Gryffindore." Elizabeth answered.  
  
"What about becoming a Death Eater that is an ambition for you isn't it?" Draco asked standing up.  
  
"I already have a place reserved for me Draco unlike you. You're a wimp who has no wits. All you know is the Unforgivable Curses. That's never going to get anywhere with that Voldemort needs people who face their fears. He needs people who have smarts and people who aren't hated." Elizabeth said.  
  
"More people hate you than me even if you are nicer. If you weren't dads favorite child then maybe you would be perfect." Draco shot at her.  
  
"Not if I'm one of Harry Potter's best friends." Elizabeth smirked, "Oh yes, you shouldn't be so mean to the girl you like, Hermione. I know you like the Mudblood. By the way you talk in your sleep Draco. Later bro."  
  
"Later sis." Draco said more out of habit then sincerity.  
  
*~*Many months later*~*  
  
Elizabeth followed Harry to the abandoned room. Harry sat down and began to cry. Elizabeth hated it when he cried.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. Harry jumped; he hadn't known she was behind him.  
  
"What does it matter you anyways. Your father most likely helped plan it." Harry muttered.  
  
"Um Harry I'm a bastard. I'm not Lucius Malfoy's daughter. If my real father and mother had been married I would be Elizabeth Lupin." Elizabeth said. Harry looked at her sharply.  
  
"Remus and" Harry didn't finish the first sentence "How do you know. Did Remus know?"  
  
"Yes, and Lucius that's why he likes me so much, because I'm somebody he trust daughter or trusted he can't have children, but he wanted them so he told my mum to go do it with somebody. We don't know who Draco's dad is." Elizabeth said. She sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Harry I like you a lot promise me you won't die next month. Will you?" Elizabeth asked him after a long silence.  
  
"I will try Elizabeth I love you." Harry replied. Elizabeth smiled. Harry kissed. Then they went the whole way. I'm not going into to much detail.  
  
*~*A month later*~*  
  
"Harry come back you to Ron. Good luck." Elizabeth said to them. They were the last words she would ever tell them.  
  
A few days later Elizabeth was eating a snack in the hallway.  
  
"Elizabeth I finally found you." Elizabeth looked to see who it was. She saw the face of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Dad your alive, but how did you survive. I missed you I thought you were dead." Elizabeth hugged Remus.  
  
"I can't tell you but Elizabeth Harry, Ron, You know who, and most of the death are dead. The includes Lucius." Remus said.  
  
Elizabeth felt like she would faint. That's when she ran for the Headmasters office. (I hope you noticed what I just did)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth Malfoy woke up in Draco Malfoy's home on a Saturday morning.  
  
"I see you are finally up what were you dreaming about anyways?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What happened when I first met you, Harry, and Ron it was a good dream. I miss them Hermione." Elizabeth sat up.  
  
"So do I Elizabeth. I miss them. They only knew you for a few months Elizabeth. Remus's new daughter is missing well sort of she's searching for Harry. She is doing what none of us would she didn't even know him." Hermione said, "we have to help find her she could be anywhere in London. Jesse said she was heading for London anyways."  
  
Elizabeth looked down at the mark on her arm. She wished she had never been Lucius Malfoy's child in any way  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm done with that chapter I think it one of my first to get out in one posting. Or do you want me to continue I feel like writing more but I will stop here.  
  
To my reviewers from the third and forth chapter things!  
  
Starr: I don't mean to confuse people I just do I was born with that gift.  
  
Laura: I did not lie to you I just changed my mind.  
  
Puppy of Doom: I will put Jess back in some how I promise to try  
  
IndigoStar12020: thanks I appreciate it. Your welcome its all part of writing a fanfiction.  
  
KaylaorJames: That's very interesting. I will continue don't have to worry there I think. 


	6. I just finished this

I have a lot of extra time on my hands now I have decided to add something at the end of each chapter now. You will see what it is at the end of the chapter. 'He wasn't just a turtle he was my best friend.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kristi stopped to rest she had been walking all night. She sighed wondering why she had even left. Kristi was tired and hungry.  
  
"I'm going to find you Harry I promise," Kristi told the morning sun. She got up ready to find Harry Potter. Kristi headed to Diagon Ally. When she came to an old store she slipped in unnoticed with her cloak. When she pulled the cloak off was a different story.  
  
"Who is this here a young witch with an invisibility cloak," a man in the back said as he finished all eyes turned to Kristi.  
  
"I am Kristi Lupin and I am looking for someone." Kristi said.  
  
"So Remus has himself another bastard child. I thought he had enough already." Said a man who looked a bit drunk.  
  
"I am a bastard child but I'm not Remus's child." Kristi said.  
  
"Well who's your father then might I ask?" the drunk asked. Silence once again took the room. Kristi knew they wanted an answer so she thought quickly saying the first name that came to mind.  
  
"Harry Potter is my father." Kristi couldn't believe she had just told them that Harry Potter was her dad.  
  
"I think she's telling the truth she has the same green eyes." Somebody said Kristi couldn't tell who said it though.  
  
"Who is your mum, girl. It would answer a question that best be put to rest." Said a girl that was tall with thin red hair.  
  
"Some thing are best left to themselves can't you tell anyways?" Kristi asked.  
  
"Personally you look like a Malfoy. You have that stupid blond hair of theirs. But that's all you have it common with any witch that I've seen. By the way I'm Ginny Weasly. My brother was a friend of your father." Ginny said, "Who are you looking for anyways?"  
  
"I'm looking for my father. Why do you ask?" Kristi asked her. Every Witch and Wizard in the room was listening to the conversation.  
  
"A lot of people think he is still alive but none of us have tried to find him. Why have you just now decided to find him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I just found out he was my father and that he is still alive." Kristi said.  
  
"What makes you think he is alive?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He told me he is still alive. I just need to find him." Kristi answered.  
  
"You have contact with Harry. I don't and I was one of his best friends." Ginny said. Just then somebody walked in.  
  
"Hey Malfoy what are you doing here. Don't you have a muggle to torture?" the drunk asked Elizabeth who had just walked in.  
  
"I don't torture anyone. I'm looking for my sister. Well she's sort of my sister." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Ah you mean Harry's daughter she's right there. Standing beside you. Miss Malfoy you should pay more attention to your sister." Said Ginny. Kristi saw Elizabeth open her mouth for a minute then she shut it like she was going to say something but the words got lost.  
  
"Come with me Kristi. Oh yeah Remus just adopted her yesterday so this is the first time we have met." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Bye Elizabeth. Bye Kristi I hope to see you later." Ginny said as they walked out the door.  
  
"Kristi are you really Harry's daughter?" Elizabeth asked Kristi while pulling her along.  
  
"I think so. Why do you ask anyways?" Kristi wanted to know. She continued, "Why do all those people hate you?"  
  
"First if your Harry's Daughter you are my daughter to unless he cheated on me and has two children which I don't think is very likely. Second they hate me because I made a perfect Death Eater and I became one but I was also one of Harry's best friends to their eyes something more in his eyes." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh why are they like that. And why can't they be nicer. Do they treat Draco that way to?" Kristi asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know and yes." Elizabeth said, "Why did you run away from Remus's place?"  
  
"I was looking for Harry. He told me to." Kristi answered Elizabeth gave Kristi a weird look.  
  
"Ask him yourself you can with this." Kristi handed Elizabeth the book. Elizabeth looked at a minute.  
  
"How does this work?" She asked looking for a button of some sort.  
  
"You just write in it like this," Kristi grabbed the book from her. She opened it and wrote this: Hey Harry do you remember Elizabeth?  
  
Yes of course I remember her.  
  
Do you want to talk to her?  
  
Yes very much so.  
  
Hello Harry  
  
Elizabeth is it you?  
  
Yes Harry it is I. Harry are you really Kristi's father?  
  
So she figured it out. Yes, she is I would think you would know Elizabeth you gave birth to her.  
  
Harry where are you?  
  
I wish I knew only one part of me is in this book. The rest is still out there.  
  
Is that why you had Kristi find you?  
  
Yes it is. Elizabeth have you got over me yet?  
  
I haven't even been on a date unless you call tagging along with Draco and Hermione one.  
  
You know if I were dead I would want you to move on.  
  
That's what I have tried to tell myself but it doesn't work. We have to go Harry I still love you.  
  
Bye  
  
(Done with that part I had to do that put the to lost lovers back together. I don't know why I just did)  
  
A single tear ran down Elizabeth's face. She quickly wiped it away so nobody would see.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
This new part is called ask the characters. I don't know why I am doing this but Calista Black's fanfic, The Marauders Advise Line, gave me the idea. Hope you enjoy ;) Oh since one of the characters has the same name as me I go by Jess in this she goes by Jessica. _ _ _ _ _  
  
Jess: Hey everyone. I will be here during every chapter  
  
Jessica: Why can't I go by Jesse?  
  
Kristi: why does it matter?  
  
Jessica: because it just does  
  
Elizabeth: You shouldn't disagree with the author  
  
Harry: Never ever disagree with the author  
  
Remus: she can do evil things to you  
  
Sirius: I am on her good side  
  
Jess: no you're not Black  
  
Sirius: I'm not then why are you so nice to me?  
  
Jess: because your on Laura's good side  
  
Laura: Hey!  
  
Jess: How did you get here?  
  
Laura: Don't ask me you wrote me in  
  
Hermione: I'm bored can we get this posted already  
  
Jess:: glares at Hermione ::  
  
Hermione: sorry you already made me marry Draco  
  
Draco: What is wrong with me?  
  
Jess:: Glares at Hermione some more ::  
  
Hermione: shutting up  
  
Jess: Kristi you're the main character speak up  
  
Kristi: Can Ginny come?  
  
Jess: ok  
  
Hermione: how come she gets to voice her opinion?  
  
Jess:: pulls out peanut butter ::  
  
Hermione: not the peanut butter please  
  
Jess: then shut up  
  
Ginny: Hey  
  
Jess: Hey Ginny  
  
Jessica: Hey Ginny  
  
Draco: Hey Gin  
  
Kristi: Hey Ginny  
  
Ginny: you make me feel so welcome  
  
Jess: ask the characters  
  
That was em enteresting but also very unexpected warn me about these thing  
  
Jess: I didn't think I had to warn you  
  
Kristi: that chapter didn't have me in it  
  
Jess: Sorry  
  
Ginny: that was KaylaorJames  
  
Kristi: next reviewer!  
  
Jess: ask the characters  
  
I LUV IT! I LUV IT!  
  
Jess: I'm glad to know it  
  
Kristi: does that mean you like me?  
  
Elizabeth: No because you weren't in that chapter  
  
Kristi: so??  
  
so can you write more? HURRY OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND PUT THE WRATH OF DOOM ON YOU!  
  
Jess: If you put the wrath of doom on me I will not write any more  
  
Kristi: But I'm becoming famous!  
  
Harry: Never disagree with the author  
  
Ginny: that was the Puppy of Doom 


	7. Title!

I am actually updating lately ok I have a few things to tell everyone right now. YOU CAN'T CONTROL LAURA. This is a fanfic were you can ask me to add another character and most likely I will. And you can ask me to do something like make a character do something and if I approve and it doesn't change the whole plot I will. This chapter is going to be pretty long so if I can't put in the Ask The Character's section don't be mad at me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kristi was back at Remus's house it was now that she began to notice the house was a mansion. She also discovered that to survive in the wizard world she needed a wand, training, and wizard money not just a cloak. Elizabeth was presently having a hang over because she drank the first Friday of every month. Remus didn't like it but he was glad she had come back home instead of staying at the Party House or Draco's mansion.  
  
Remus hadn't said anything to Kristi about her running away. Kristi was glad and disappointed at the same time. Elizabeth hadn't told him that she and Harry were Kristi's real parents, neither had Kristi.  
  
All of the sudden there was a knock on the front door Kristi didn't hear because she was in whole different part of the house called the library reading everything she could about Harry. Elizabeth was passed out somewhere in the house. Remus was out in the garden trying to find the kitten Sirius had brought home. Jesse was out in one of the sheds cleaning. Sirius was the only one to hear the door.  
  
Sirius went to answer the door but when he opened the door he didn't believe his eyes. (Just so you know you won't guess who this is)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry looked at Ron's dead body. He thought about how Ron had tried to save him, only to die in the process. He looked at Remus still alive only just. Harry knowing ha couldn't give up stood up for the last chance to fight.  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked at Harry. The next thing that happened would be a surprise. Malfoy pointed his wand at himself and said the words that had taken the lives of so many already leaving yet another dead body.  
  
"Why don't you give up Voldemort almost all of your men are gone?" Harry asked Voldemort.  
  
"I thought you would have felt it already Harry. Didn't you feel the sensation when you killed them? They are dead don't you feel the power?" Voldemort asked Harry sneering.  
  
"I feel it but that doesn't mean I will kill innocent people! I will never kill for pleasure like you do. Never." Harry said.  
  
Then before he could react Voldemort said those fateful words with his wand towards Harry. Remus saw Harry fall knowing he was dead or at least he thought Harry was dead. The Voldemort did the same thing Malfoy had done.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up with his head hurting. He thought back to that day when he had left the name Harry Potter behind wondering why he had just had that dream. He remembered the other day it had been in the Daily Prophet that a young girl with the legal name of Kristi Lupin had claimed to be his daughter.  
  
Harry got up from his bed and got ready for work. After he was ready he looked at the clock it was still only 5:30 am. He didn't have to leave for another hour.  
  
Why did it bother him though? Many other people had claimed to be related to him. But she bugged him he thought back to the one night he and Elizabeth had been alone could it have really lead to his heir?  
  
Harry didn't want to think about it Harry Potter was dead and gone to himself. Eventually 6:30 came and Harry went to work for the weirdest day since that night when Harry Potter was forgotten.  
  
"Hello Mr. Selzon how was your date with my sister?" Harry's assistant asked in a noisy way.  
  
"Kelk you don't have to call Mr. Selzon! Call me by my first name Jake. And the date was ok but she's not really my type of girl." Harry answered. (I am just going to keep calling him Harry because it is the name he was born with)  
  
"Fine but all this stuff about Harry Potter coming up again is time consuming. It's just to bad Harry had to die." Kelk said in an annoyed sort of tone.  
  
"I know it is Kelk but we have to get our work done now. You are behaving like a child." Harry said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Jake sometimes I think you resent Harry Potter. Do you think he is alive?" Kelk said not knowing where to stop.  
  
"Kelk I don't resent Harry if I did it would be like resenting myself. I do think Harry is alive but Harry is dead all the same." Harry said truthfully.  
  
"What do you mean Harry is dead all the same?" Kelk who didn't like riddle and that sort of thing asked Harry.  
  
"I mean if Harry is still alive he has left the name Harry Potter behind him and he is never going to go by it again." Harry explained.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about this Jake." Kelk said.  
  
"I have worked in the missing person department of the ministry for about ten years I know how these people think." Harry said. The reason he had worked in this department was to stop anyone from finding him even Elizabeth.  
  
That is were the conversation over Harry ended. Sooner than Harry liked it was time to go home. He didn't feel like going home that night so he went where he knew there was a party.  
  
When Harry arrived at Malfoy mansion there was a party going on.  
  
"Name please, Mrs. And Mr. Malfoy like to know who come to their parties." A young teenager asked Harry.  
  
"Jake Selzon Head of The Missing Persons Department." Harry answered. Harry walked in. Everywhere he looked people were drinking, making out, and dancing.  
  
Harry went to the snack bar and grabbed a few beers and started drinking. Harry got through one drink when that looked only fifteen to us and she was fifteen came up to him. The girl was drunk no doubt and Harry was soon going to be there. He didn't notice her until he had gotten himself drunk then she kissed him.  
  
Harry kissed her back. Then Hermione came up to them. And got them to stop kissing.  
  
"If you want to make out and snog do it with somebody closer to your age. You sir what is your name." Hermione asked.  
  
Since our Harry was drunk he forgot all about Jake Selzon. "I am Harry Potter. Don't you recognize the scar?" Harry said this pointing to a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. Hermione almost fainted right there on the spot.  
  
"Jesse go get Draco now." Hermione said Jesse even in a drunk state couldn't have missed what Harry said. Following Hermione's command went to get Draco. Within a few moments Harry couldn't hide any more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Is this getting better? I would really like to know. Now to the new part Ask The Characters so he we go!  
  
~*~  
  
Jess: I am bored now whom can I pick on?  
  
Everybody except Hermione:: Looks at Hermione  
  
Hermione: what?  
  
Kristi: Jesse why did you make my dad do that?  
  
Jess: Because I wanted to that's why.  
  
Harry: I can't believe you had me kiss Jessica  
  
Jessica: I didn't like kissing you  
  
Jess: shut up  
  
Draco: I was in that chapter!  
  
Jess: ask the characters  
  
Laura: Hey Sirius! Are you dating anyone?!?!?! I LOVE YOU SIRIUS! Oh and check out my FANFIC I'M WRITING! iT IS LIKE THIS PART OF HER STORY! love you SIRIUS  
  
Sirius: I'm not dating anyone. Everyone loves me. I will try to read it Jesse can you take me to read it?  
  
Jess: Not right now.  
  
/\/\  
  
\__/  
  
Remus: That was Puppy of Doom  
  
Jess: ask the characters  
  
Wow this is kewl and a little weird but this is still really kewl update soon. till next time Molly!  
  
Jess: Thanks Molly I know somebody with the same name as you.  
  
Sirius: When do we get to baby-sit Molly? She's fun.  
  
Laura: I never met Molly who is she?  
  
Jess: my mom's friend's daughter.  
  
Laura: oh  
  
Kristi: I'm the main character I will answer the next call!  
  
Jess: ok  
  
Kristi: ask me!  
  
This is strange my friend told me to rad this so i did  
  
Kristi: You think my story is weird! How dare you! Jess: Don't take it personally. Puppy of Doom put the wrath of Doom on this evil person!  
  
Harry How much do you like Elizabeth?  
  
Harry: I like her a lot actually. I didn't like the end of this chapter.  
  
Elizabeth: Ah Harry ::Kisses Harry::  
  
Elizabeth do you like chocolate?  
  
Elizabeth: I love chocolate nobody in this fanfic doesn't like chocolate.  
  
Ginny are you a regular character?  
  
Jess: Ginny isn't a regular character sorry  
  
Jess, do you like monkeys?  
  
Jess: yes I love monkeys they are kewl!  
  
Kristi, your the main character do you like how Jess is using you in her plot?  
  
Kristi: she doesn't seem to be putting me in the plot now.  
  
Jess: I'm having trouble with the plot right now don't blame me  
  
Jessica I have nothing to say to you at the moment  
  
Jessica: You don't have to be so rude about it  
  
Hermione I won't be suprised if something bad happens to you since you argue with Jess a lot  
  
Hermione: thanks for your support  
  
Draco I read a fanfic where you were gay!  
  
Draco: That's nice don't talk about these things eww!  
  
Sirius You are one of my favorite characters!  
  
Sirius: Everyone loves me!  
  
Remus how many children do you have?  
  
Remus: I don't know they are all to different women most of them don't even tell me about it till they need money  
  
bye this was Ali!  
  
All: bye Ali!  
  
Remus: that was kittyperson  
  
Kristi: Ask me!  
  
Jess: Kristi don't say that or you won't answer any more.  
  
Hi my name is samantha!  
  
Kristi: Hi Samantha  
  
Remus do you like pickles?  
  
Remus: no but all my children's moms do.  
  
Harry I dare you to run in a circle for five minutes scaeming I love Rock&Roll  
  
Harry: no thanks.  
  
Um Elizabeth do you really like Harry or is it just for the fanfic?  
  
Elizabeth: I really do duh  
  
If you like to chase rabits say AT if not say Milk  
  
All: AT!  
  
I have to go now bye!  
  
Remus: that was sam!  
  
Kristi: ask the characters  
  
I luv this I luv it like so much I just wish you would update more often  
  
Jess: I update as often as I can!  
  
If my name is Janett wut is Kara's name?  
  
Kristi: I know I know Bob!  
  
I have mental problems and I need lots of help!  
  
Jess: that's nice  
  
It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer.  
  
Jess: who cares?  
  
I wish my name was Jessica I like that name  
  
Jessica: thanks  
  
so you know my name is Janett.,.,.,.,.,.,.,(this is fun).,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
Remus: that was ILUVTHIS!!!   
  
All: Bye Bye 


	8. 2 notices

Hey this note sucks to my reviewers but I don't like were this story is going but if you all like it I will go on. I don't mean if one-person reviews I will go on I need a few reviews to go on. Another notice I'm putting up is I'm taking the ask the characters part off! I'm so sorry about this but I have to do it I have lost my right to the computer for the time being. I will still update my newest fan fiction the Harry Potter Phone Line. 


	9. I actaully though Email was safe but som...

Hey everyone I continued! Only because somebody cried, I am being threatened so I have to right this. Don't think I like to write this. I don't. I've gone onto more important writing. Stuff I can actually claim! I'm going to end this in a few chapters (Yes, finally). But do not worry there will be a sequel! It will be Kristi's first year at Hogwarts. Tell me what you think in your evil reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't made one of these on this fic for a while so, I don't own any thing except Kristi, Jesse, Elizabeth, okay so I own some but not that much. I do own the plot to. Yea go me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kristi woke up with a start. She heard voices downstairs. Kristi slowly got out of bed, and she walked towards the door to hear better.  
  
"Hermione, He doesn't even look like him. He could be a poser." She recognized the voice as Remus Lupin. Kristi heard somebody come in the front door.  
  
"Sirius, What did you find out about him? Is he a fake or is he really who he says he is?" She heard Draco ask.  
  
"If it is him why would he hide from us?" Remus asked.  
  
"Maybe he wanted to forget our would. Maybe he didn't want to be himself any more. If it were I, I would have done the same." Kristi heard Elizabeth say.  
  
"I can't tell Remus, Not even Vertisum would work because of well you know." Sirius said in a weird manner.  
  
Kristi stood up in her spot beside the door. She opened the door and walked towards the voices. She looked into the main room. Sirius, Elizabeth, Hermione, Remus, and Draco were all there. She looked around the room a while and she noticed a man. He was about the age of everyone except Sirius and Remus. The man looked oddly like her in a weird way.  
  
"Who are you?" Kristi said aloud. She hadn't meant to say anything. Everyone in the room turned to her.  
  
"Kristi why are you up at this time?" Remus asked as he came over the shock of realizing she was there.  
  
"It's five thirty that's what time I always wake up. Who are you?" Kristi asked turning her attention back to the man.  
  
"I am you can't know that at the moment please leave a message after the beep. Beep." He said. Kristi looked closer at him.  
  
"Hold on just a minute." Kristi said running out of the room. Kristi ran up to her room. She went strait over to her wand and grabbed it. She ran back down to the main room.  
  
"That was quick," said Draco.  
  
"Stetion Shotino!" Kristi shouted pointing her wand at Harry. Suddenly his image began to change. His light brown hair turned jet black and messy. His blue eyes turned green. A lot of thing changed.  
  
"She hasn't even gone to Hogwarts yet and she can do that powerful of a spell? Isn't that impossible?" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"It's not that hard Malfoy. I mean I got myself to fly onto a school building, and I didn't even have a wand." The man said. For some strange reason Kristi felt like the two were enemies.  
  
"You always did think you were better than anyone. Just because of what somebody else did so you could live. Then you abandoned us. Sirius has been nearly killed seven times since you left us." It seemed like he had waited years to say these words.  
  
"I saved him every time. I was Jake Calvin, Harvey Olsen, James Overland, and Romulus Evens!" Kristi could swear she heard Remus say 'I didn't like that one'. He continued, "I know I left I remember. I didn't want to relive that night just so you would know so I faked my own death. It's not like any of you tried to find me! I was head of the missing persons department for the past nine years."  
  
"What did happen?" Kristi asked. He looked at her. He seemed to be wondering if she had heard anything he had said but of course she hadn't.  
  
"Um well you are to young to understand. I'll tell you when you get older if they haven't told who I am." He glared at the others.  
  
"I've been told that a lot. When I asked why I lived in an orphan home, you are to young to understand. I found out the next day and I understood perfectly fine. Tell me please" Kristi was about ready to beg.  
  
"Ok fine I will tell you if you leave me alone." Man said. Suddenly Sirius started laughing. Everyone in the room looked at him then shook his or hers head.  
  
"That doesn't make sense. But what do I care? I never make sense either." Sirius managed to say between his strange giggles.  
  
"Tell me now," Kristi stared at the man, "You know how powerful I am! I am in power here not you." The man only smirked at her.  
  
"That's right the untrained one is the one in charge. Girl I have brought down some of the most powerful Witches and Wizards in this time and know more curses than Voldemort himself." He stared at Kristi. She shivered at his stare it was like he had seen death at its highest and came back.  
  
"You said his name. There are few brave enough to say it. There's only one you age, or there would be one." Kristi looked strait at him. She had found exactly who she had been looking for, Harry Potter. Hermione looked at Kristi not following what she was talking about.  
  
"Fear of a name only increases fear for the thing itself. Besides he is dead." At every word he was saying the more surprised Hermione seemed.  
  
"It is you! Harry you are alive. I knew it." Hermione was all but dancing with joy. Draco on the other hand was glaring out the window.  
  
"Potter, you always were the better out of everyone weren't you." Draco spat not looking away from the window. Hermione stopped right were she was. Harry looked relieved when she finally calmed down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Was that chapter long enough? I am really not sure but my friend said I don't write long enough chapters. Remember Review! Review! Review! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Review! 


	10. a car comes!

Sorry but I lost the disk I had all this saved on so I shall make it up as I go along. And I just read a really kewl book that may effect the plot. I will try to stick with what I started with.  
  
Jess (Moony, the one and only)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You couldn't stand to be left out. You were always trying to take the lead. Always trying to be the best. Well, what happened? Huh, did ya get scared?" Draco sneered. Hermione walked over to him. She stared him in the eye.

"I still hate your father." Hermione said as she raised her hand and slapped him.

Looking stunned and shocked, Draco remarked, "I hate him, too. But it's Potter over there I wish was dead. And I hope it gets that way." She slapped him again. 

Jess (formally known as Jesse) walked into the room. She walked over to Sirius and stuck out her hand. Everyone watched and listened in awe as she said, "Hello. I'm Jessica. I'm your daughter. Nice to meet you." And she hugged him. Jessica Anne Black hugged her father. Never before had a father been happier. Well, maybe, but it sure didn't seem like it.

Harry watched as these people he once knew and loved were all going crazy. Now he realized why he left. And boy, was he glad he did. He stood and waved to them all. "Nice to see you all again. Uh. I'll be leaving now." He walked out the door, with Kristi in hot pursuit. Harry saw a car coming and ran across the street, but Kristi didn't see the car. She ran into the street. (Ya think she's gunna die, huh? Well, lets watch…..or not, See ya next time!!!)


End file.
